Only You
by Little Missus
Summary: Swanfire to the song "Only You" by Yazoo. Spoilers if you haven't watched 5x05.


**So, after watching "Dreamcatcher", they mentioned that little tidbit about "Only You" being introduced by Neal. I felt inspired to write this little one shot. To commemorate SwanFire...**

 **Once again, this is not related to who Emma ends up with in Mamma Mia!**

* * *

"So, are we just going to sit on these swing sets all night?" Emma asked Neal as she swung gently from her place on the carousel.

Neal just gave her a smile. He then left his swing, heading for the control booth situated a little ways from the carousel.

Emma waited a few minutes before she could hear the whir of the carousel coming to life. She put down her drink as Neal hurried over to his previous seat.

"Enjoy the ride!" He called to Emma. The swings started to rise before the carousel began to turn, the swings going along with it. Soon, a song started to blast over the speakers but it wasn't the cheesy "oompa" music Emma associated with such rides.

It was an old 80's song that she would hear once or twice over the radio, but didn't think too much about. She couldn't help but be impressed at his choice.

 _Looking from a window above_

 _It's like a story of love_

 _Can you hear me?_

 _Came back only yesterday_

 _Moving farther away_

 _Want you near me_

 _All I needed was the love you gave_

 _All I needed for another day_

 _And all I ever knew_

 _Only you_

Emma laughed as she felt the wind whip her ponytail, the exhilarating feeling as if she was flying. She couldn't believe this. She caught Neal's gaze and she smiled a genuine smile, something that people rarely witnessed.

He laughed in delight at her expression, obviously pleased that he could garner that reaction from her.

* * *

They were lying in the car again. The passenger and driver seats had been pushed back to their fullest extent, almost like a bed. What was once a peaceful quiet had turned into a rather stuffy one.

Neal decided to break the silence by turning on the car's radio. When he did, an all too familiar song blared from the speakers.

 _Sometimes when I think of her name_

 _And it's only a game_

 _And I need you_

 _Listen to the words that you say_

 _It's getting harder to stay_

 _When I see you_

 _All I needed was the love you gave_

 _All I needed for another day_

 _And all I ever knew_

 _Only you_

"Hey, Emma, remember this?" Neal said.

Emma smiled. "Our first date," she said fondly. She turned to look at him, smiling at her.

"What?" Emma asked.

"You never referred to it as a date until now," Neal pointed out.

Emma ducked her head. She didn't mean to say those words, they slipped out. Oh God, she was acting like a lovesick girl. She was supposed to be tough yet there was something about Neal that made her tear her walls down because she wanted to. What was wrong with her?

She felt him tilt her chin upwards to meet his brown eyes. He leaned forward hesitantly but she gave no sign for him to stop so he closed the distance between them, capturing her lips in his.

Their first kiss was sweet, gentle, and in rhythm to the current song.

* * *

"I can't believe you were able to get us in," Emma remarked as they entered the club.

"Bouncer owed me a favor. I decided to cash in," Neal said, smiling at Emma. He led her to the bar where they had a few shots of vodka.

"What's the occasion?" Emma asked.

"Tallahassee," Neal replied, causing Emma to smile. She finally had a chance to have something so simple yet beautiful. Her life until then had been one heck of a ride but moments like this with Neal made her treasure it.

Soon, what they had dubbed as "their song" started playing over the speakers. "Hey everyone!" the DJ called. "We're going to go old school tonight with a classic. Now grab that special someone for this special song!"

Neal turned to Emma. "Wanna dance?"

Emma smiled. "Sure," Neal took her hand and led her onto the dance floor.

 _All I needed was the love you gave_

 _All I needed for another day_

 _And all I ever knew_

 _Only you_

"What is it with this song? It's like a stalker," Emma remarked as Neal held her close.

"That's why its our song," Neal remarked causing her to chuckle.

"Showing up at the most important moments of our lives," Emma remarked.

* * *

Neal looked at his son, still trying to come to grips with how alike they both were. He wondered if Emma having Henry around made her think of him. After all, there was no mistaking how similar he and Henry were, not just in looks but also in attitude.

The mischief, thirst for fun, and wish for a home, were some of the things they shared. It was time to teach Henry a new trick.

"Hey, buddy. Come here," Neal motioned to Henry, who came over to stand beside him where they were facing the jukebox.

"Now, as a dad, I must pass on to you one of the most important lessons in life."

"What's that?"

"How to get a girl."

Henry's eyes widened. "You know I'm only 11, right?"

"You're never too young to learn. And I'm not saying you have to have a crush right now. There's plenty of time for that." He ruffled his son's hair.

"So, how do you get a girl?" Henry asked. Neal held up a coin before feeding it to the jukebox.

"Play this song," Neal replied before pressing the combination. Soon, it started playing.

"When your mom and I went on our first date, I played this song for her. It's always played during the important moments of our life," Neal told him.

Henry listened to it. "I like it," he said, smiling at his father.

A few minutes later, Emma came in, since it was time to pick up Henry. When she walked in the diner.

 _This is going to take a long time_

 _And I wonder what's mine_

 _Can't take no more_

 _Wonder if you understand_

 _It's just the touch of your hand_

 _Behind a closed door_

"Hey kid, it's time to go!" Emma called.

"Sure thing, mom!" Henry called back before turning to his dad.

"Bye dad!"

"Bye Henry!" Neal caught Emma's gaze and Emma felt her heart pound just as it did all those years ago. He smiled at her causing Emma to genuinely smile back.

 _It's the song._ Emma reasoned as she left with Henry but something else told her it was more than that.

* * *

Emma looked at Neal's gravestone, tears streaming down her face. She missed him, so much. She knew that he would always have a piece of her heart. He was a good man and she was glad that it wasn't the bitter vision she conjured up when he left.

He always thought to do what was best for the ones he loved.

"Hey Neal." She knelt down to look at him. "I know that I said everything I needed to say but there was something missing."

She dug into her jacket before pulling out her phone. She scrolled through the different songs before pressing play on the one she was looking for.

 _All I needed was the love you gave_

 _All I needed for another day_

 _And all I ever knew_

 _Only you_

"Goodbye Neal. I love you and I always will," she whispered.

* * *

I have a place in my heart for SwanFire. I do love Captain Swan but I shipped SwanFire first. I love that Neal and Emma care for each other and that even though they didn't end up together, I still think they could've had a chance. In the end, he was hero and this is my belated way of celebrating this ship.


End file.
